Loly Aivirrne
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Menoly, was ordered to bring Orihime Inoue to Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. She develops a deep hatred towards the captured human girl, and clearly has an intention to kill her even if that means going against Aizen's orders. Character Outline Loly is a teenage, female Arrancar with long, pigtailed black hair and light-pink eyes, and appears to be almost as well-endowed as Orihime. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, and has teeth still connected to it, though the hair ties might also be part of her mask fragments as the left one seems to connect to the eyepiece on her left temple. Loly's uniform fits her name, including a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt and what looks to be black boots that reach her thighs. She also wears a very revealing shirt that ties to her neck and not much else except material to barely cover her breasts.Bleach manga; chapter 249, page 13. Her first appearance She seems infatuated with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime.Bleach manga; chapter 249, page 14 She also seems to be very impulsive, seen when she almost beats Orihime to death after she asked her to leave her room (and Menoly tried to stop her from "taking it too far", but could not stop her).Bleach anime, Episode 162. There are also scenes in manga chapter 272 through to 274 supporting this characteristic feature of her. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She is first seen as being assigned to escort Orihime to Aizen's room along with Menoly. With Aizen pleased, he dismisses them, however the two seem hesitant as they think leaving him alone with her might be dangerous with her powers (though this might just be a front for her concerns for herself and Aizen). Aizen becomes somewhat annoyed, and the two apologize and leave the room angered and jealous of Orihime, while Ulquiorra watches.Bleach manga; chapter 249, pages 13-14 Some time later, when Orihime in her room notices that most of her friends who have come to rescue her from Las Noches are in peril, the two enter due to no one else being around. Before Orihime could ask why they are there, the two comment on the room and how nice it looks, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. They get around however to Aizen and his interest in Orihime and how he must really like her, then how everyone of her friends came just to save "their princess", commenting on her popularity. After this, Loly starts berating Orihime, saying how she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced to one of the walls but Loly does not believe her and chastises this to Menoly. After this, she starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. She then tells her to not get cocky about herself and to stay away from Aizen, putting her foot on her head now. The two then decide to kick her face until she cries, while laughing.Bleach manga; chapter 272. Anime Episode 162 adds most of the details, only the entrance of the two Arrancar and Loly tossing around Orihime are depicted in the manga. Also, Loly's original plan is to tear off Orihime's fingernails instead of kicking her face. A little bit later, Orihime is able to get out of the two Arrancar's grasp and runs for the door, only to have Loly blow it off with a Bala. Mockingly saying she was just trying to get the door for her, she notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to say it. When she says that if they have no business with her, they should leave however, the two become surprised. Loly then bends down to Orihime's level, thinking she is once again being high-minded of herself and asks who she thinks she is calmly. When she offers up no answer, she simply smirks and tells Menoly to "do it". After this Menoly is seen holding a Cero in her hand and Loly then proceeds to tell Orihime how her Cero sometimes "fires off randomly at times" and that she could be killed by this anytime, asking her if she is scared. Orihime stays silently unaffected however and angers Loly because of this, who raises her up by the neck. Orihime makes her let go however and Loly then slaps her to the floor, then grabs her by the hair once more. Menoly becomes reluctant about how far Loly is going now and tries to talk her out of it. Loly becomes enraged at Orihime, who is still giving a emotionless expression and tells her to stop it immediately, and even silences Menoly about her concerns, telling her to leave if she is chickening out.Bleach anime Episode 162. These details only occur in the anime At this time though, an explosion occurs through one of the room's doors, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow comments on how no one was guarding the room and how both of them were in it, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow brushes Loly away (acting like a punch to her) and then deals with Menoly who charges him with her Cero. He grabs her Cero, then adds his own, blasting her top half away. As Loly begins saying how he is going to be in trouble with Aizen for this, he messes with her shortly, making her panic and say she will not tell anyone if he does not kill her. Grimmjow then proceeds to stomp on her, saying she is an idiot for thinking Aizen cares about her at all. After this, he ripped her leg off with his hand.Bleach manga; chapter 273. Grimmjow tearing off Loly's leg was left out from the anime adaptation in Episode 163 Awhile later, Menoly wakes up intact and wonders how she could still be alive. Loly, who is up against a wall bent over, says Orihime did it and remembers when she healed her instead of her beat up face, to which Loly questions and when no response was given, hits her. As she is healed, she becomes incredibly frightened by this unknown power and begins to think Orihime is a monster.Bleach manga; chapter 274 She and Menoly were later seen still in Orihime's destroyed room when Ulquiorra walked in, demanding to know who was resposible. The two blame Grimmjow, resulting in Ulquiorra having a (rather short) battle with the Sexta Espada.Bleach manga; chapter 277 Fake Karakura Town arc She is next seen climbing a set of stairs, alongside Menoly, claiming that "this is their only chance to drag Orihime down". Her facial expressions seem to indicate that she is almost frightened, despite her determination.Bleach manga; chapter 341 She and Menoly make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again by ripping her clothes and such. Ichigo notices this and goes after them, but Loly threatens to rip out Orihime's eye, but this only angers Ichigo as he begins charging a Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra saves her; though, he claims that he is not helping her. They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy.Bleach manga; chapter 342 After being denied help by Ulquiorra, Yammy notices them and knocks Menoly into a wall. Loly tries to retaliate and releases her Zanpakutō, yelling out that she'll kill both Yammy and Ulquiorra, but Yammy pounds her into the ground, incapacitating her. He then rams her through the wall presumably killing her in the process and drops her body below. Her current fate is unknown.Bleach manga; chapter 343 Powers & Abilities It may seem that Loly's strength and powers is as strong as an average Número. She is at least strong enough to make a small cut through Yammy's skin in her unreleased state. Bala: This technique is actually strong. She was shown using it while she was scaring and torturing Orihime when she blasted her door claiming that she was "getting the door for her". Zanpakutō : Loly's Zanpakutō is a small dagger in its sealed state.Bleach manga; chapter 343, page 6 *'Resurrección': It's release command is .Bleach manga; chapter 343, page 7 In her released state she takes on the form of a centipede-like creature''Bleach'' manga; chapter 343, page 8 and anything she hits in this form is eroded away by her poison.Bleach manga; chapter 343, page 9 Quotes *"Don't get cocky, you bitch!" *"I didn't come here to be killed by a piece of shit like you Yammy!" *"What is she... What... She's... She's... Like a monster...!?" *"I didn't come here so you could kill me!! Yammy!" *"My poison will erode your very bones!" *"So I'm gonna kill you and Ulquiorra" *"Poison!, Escolopendra" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Numeros